


Broken mirrors

by Anime_senpai004, Pan_2000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_senpai004/pseuds/Anime_senpai004, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: The demons have returned and they do whatever they want. The story of our heroes is starting now.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. our village

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pan_2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demons have returned and they do whatever they want. The story of our heroes is starting now.

In a village beyond the sea and the big cities there are humans who live in peace and they don't know what is going on at the outside world.

DRING DRING DRING!!

"Shut uuup..."

"Arthur, WAKE UP!"

"Ok, I'm coming, just wait a little..."

My name is Arthur, I'm almost eighteen years old. My parents are dead, so I'm living along with my childhood friend.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Good morning and yes, I'm coming, but first let me eat my breakfast.

"Ok, but please hurry up!"

"Mmm that's delicious!"

"Just take it with you."

"Alright."

"Where are we going today, Lucy?"

"In the forest."

"Can i ask why?"

"Because you have to help my dad and the others like you promised."

"Wait you mean I have to go in the mine?"

"Yep."

"And you?"

"I am going to collect some ingredients for our dinner."

"Ok but please promise that you will be careful while you are there".

"Don't worry about me."

"But yo-"

"See ya!"

And she left.

Arthur started going to the mine. Meanwhile, far from the village, in the main city of the kingdom, there are some problems.

"King Vermilion, we have a report from the high ranking knight Ratchet."

"Tell me what is it?"

"It seems like two of the Seven Princes of Hell have been defeated by a unknown enemy."

"I see.  
Please send a message to every of the ten high ranking Knights to be prepared. The demon race is extremely dangerous."  


"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Oh, and call the mage of the castle i want her to tell me about the future."

"As you wish, my king."

Back to Arthur...  
"Finally, i can see the mine!" 

"But something was suspicious. When Arthur got near he started thinking why nobody is here when..."

Suddenly, a scream is heard from inside.

"Help!!! Someone please help! Aaaaaaaa....!"

"Can you hear me? Is everyone alright?" Arthur was yelling when he sensed something getting near. "Please guys stop joking and come out!"

Nobody was answering and then a big black shadow started coming closer and closer to Arthur, who was genuinely worried.

"Who are you? If you working here can you please tell me where everyone is?"

No answer.

"Wait, what is that?"

Who or what is the shadow that Arthur saw and what will happen now to him ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	2. our village part2

"What are you?"

A shadow with no face or body? How is that possible? And it is looking like a human?

"Human, what are you doing here in the world of the spirits?"

World of the spirits what is he talking about?

"Uuumm I don't know what is going on but what did you do to the people who-"

"SHUT UP!!!  
Humans don't have the right to be in the spirit world."

"What is the spirit world that you talking about?"

How is it possible for a human to come in our world without a magic portal or a enter verification?

Arthur close his eyes for moment and when he opened his eyes the shadow wasn't there.

"What? Where did he go?"

Arthur was confused after the meeting with the shadow. "Was that just a dream maybe am I crazy or-"  
~Step~ ~ Step~ ~Step~

"Hey Arthur."

"AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

It's just Mr.John.

"What are you doing is getting late let's go to the mine."

"Ah ok."

"Finally you came."  
"We where waiting for you over an hour."

"Sorry, I will start right away."

"Don't worry, Arthur, we finish our job in the mine but next time don't be late, I was scared that something may happen to you."

"Sorry Mr.Guido."

"Well let's go to our village."

In the way for the village Arthur couldn't stop thinking about the shadow and how in a moment the shadow was gone but the people came back. Also what was the screams that he heard.

"Uumm... Mr.John can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Did you hear anyone screaming around the hour when i wasn't there?"

"No i didn't,did you?"

"No of course not. Just while I was walking I thought that I heard a scream."

"If something happened would you tell me?"

"No I don't think that I can tell him everything I saw."

"Anyway we are here."

"ARTHUR!!!"

"Lucy what is it?"

"What do mean? Everyone was wondering what happen to you."

"I just got late."

"You are a big mess."

"Oh, can I ask something?"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever seen a shadow that can talk?"

"Pfffff, what are you saying, did you hit your head on the way? There aren't any shadows that can talk and even if they were shadows that can talk they would probably be demons but all we know that demons never existed, it is just a legend."

"Ok ok I get it ( then what happened back there anyways I feel like i forget something oh that's right I have to do some training today for the festival tomorrow)... Lucy do you want to come with me when I will be doing my training?"

"Well why not, I have some time."

While the boy spent his evening peacefully a terror was coming and in his way was going to take many lives. Well, let's begin our journey my readers because it will be a long way until the end of a story between humanity, gods, demons and other mythical creatures.

In the near future...

"So there is where my older brother leaves. What a pitiful, pathetic guy. You will never learn for what you are capable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pan_2000 here. This isn't my story, but I am the beta reader and had the invitation idea bc of Covid. I hope you like it!


	3. Goodbye old family

**Lucy's POV**

"I was waiting for this moment the entire day and now i am ready to show you my new move"

"Let's see what you got Arthur."

~step~ ~step~

Arthur is one of the most powerful if not the strongest in the village. Actually he is the only one who tries to become stronger every day. If I didn't know Arthur I would say that Arthur is just an idiot and that there is no reason to train so hard.

"Lucy, are you listening to me?"

" Oh sorry I was thinking about something."

" Well don't be distracted because I won't go easy on you,  
If you want to defeat me you have to use all your power."

"Ha ha ha ha, are you trying to get yourself killed? Anyway, Arthur, you don't have any magic and the only thing you have is just a wooden sword! Do you really think a human without magic can win someone with magic and also do you really want to fight the best magician in the village?"

Yes I did say before that Arthur is the strongest physically but the truth is that Arthur is someone who doesn't have any magic. Everyone has a crystal in them which is called mana tree*. Everyone has a different crystal inside them and I have a light green crystal.* * light green crystal is a crystal with wind attribute and also it can evolve to dark green and then it will evolve in the green of the wind.  
Arthur's crystal is black but it has some red details. However, that's not normal because a crystal has only one colour and also there is nobody with a black crystal usually.

"Ready? Three, two, one, fight!"

**Third Person POV**

Arthur and Lucy fight for thirty minutes.

~huff~~huff~~huff~

"What's up, Arthur, are you tired? I only have started, haha"

"Sigh... don't be stupid, _you_ are the one who is tired!"

"Mmmm? Lucy do you also smell something burning?"

"Yes i do and I think is coming from.....THE VILLAGE!  
Arthur, something may be going wrong in the village! We have to see what is going on."

As Arthur and Lucy run to the village we will go back in time to see what happened.

"Hey John have you see where is my daughter and Arthur?"

"They left for some training I think."

"Oh! Arthur never learn if he wants to help us he have to work in the mine instead of trying to become a strong wizard."

"Well this child is far stronger than an average human and he also has a crystal but he doesn't have magic."

"Don't defend him."

"Umm what is that up there?"

"Don't bother it may be some kind of bird."

"Well it looks very big for a bird actually it looks like a human. Wait there others like it."

"Hihihi hello human."

"What!!! What is this feeling of terror?"

"What are you?"

Ough I don't believe that humans forgot about us after all this years , after all thozs wars between us.

"I'm a demon ya know."

"DEMONS ARE HERE! RUN!!!!"

" Hahahaha that's what I'm talking about. DEMONS OF THE UNDERWORLD BRING UPON THIS VILLAGE THE FEAR OF HELL."

~burn~~burn~~burn~~burn~

"Aaahhhhhh."

"HELP MY CHILDREN ARE TRAPPED UNDER THE HOUSE!!'

"HELP!!"

"HELP!!"

"HELP!!"

"Heh hahahaha look at them how helpless they are. Not even the gods will help you."

Now now let's go back into the present and don't be upset sometimes even for the heroine nothing goes well but let's watch what will happen next.

"Hurry up Lucy! I can see the village."

Arthur even if you can't use magic, I can say that your physical condition is on an another level.  
" Wait for me Arthur."  
I can catch up to him,i hope everyone is okay.

"What is going on here?"  
"MR.JOHN......MR.JOHN WHERE ARE YOU!!!"  
Everything is on fire, children and parents are dead on the road and the worse, what ever happened here it wasn't a human who did it but it was a monster.

"ARTHUR!! HELP!!"

Lucy! Oh no don't tell me that the one who did this have caught Lucy.  
Shit!!! Wait, I'm coming Lucy, just hold on for me.

"Heh little girl who are you calling for? Everyone is dead nobody will come and I'm sure that you will follow after them when we eat your soul."

"~Sob~~sob ~Please someone help me... Arthur, where are you... please save me.~sob~~sob~"

"Ooooh don't cry, when we eat your soul you will lose yourself in nothingness."  
"Actually I have an idea, why don't I play with your body for a little i always wa- OW! cough cough"  
What happened? Why do I have a sword in my heart?"

"Hey, monster, if you ever again have the intention to rape my friend I won't spare your life"

"You...., who you think you are that can threaten a demon like me?"

" I don't care a shit about what you are, even if you beg me to forgive you, I won't because you kill everyone in the village and also you wanted to rape my friend and now I will kill you for everything that you have taken from me!"

"Argh.... you think you can win I'm a demon and I have six hearts even if you destroy one there are five more."

I know that you have five more hearts because I have read for demons in the library of the village but I can see in your face that you can't move from the pain.

"Damn brat, if I catch you I will make you suffer.  
I WILL KILL YOU, BASTARD!!!"

"Don't you know? Karma is a bitch.  
NOW Lucy!!"

"Hhhmm?"

"Take this for trying to rape me! Wind of tales!*"

*Wind of tales is a skill that blows away everything before you but is not a high rank skill so is not destructive enough to destroy the village but I can't say the same for that demon.

"Argh....I can't lose to those lowly humans! I Can't!!!"

"He is gone away for now. Lucy are.... Lucy what happen are you okay?"

" I am fine I just got so scared before that I don't think I can use my legs for a while."

"Don't be afraid I'm here to save you."

"Thanks Arthur".  
No one ever said that to me for some reason I feel warm.

"Come, hold on to me."

"W-what no, I can't do that is embarrassing."

"Don't be like a child, we have to leave... or you want to fight more guys like that demon?"

"A-Ar-Arthur."

"Mr.John! You are okay. Wait i will help you to get up."

"Listen Arthur this uncle can't live for too much so i want you to promise me something."

"No please don't say that i will save Mr.John no matter what."

"Arthur go to the main capital of the kingdom and find someone with the name Scarlet Ablert. *Cough cough* she can help you."

"Mr.John I know that is not the right time but did you see my father?"

"I'm sorry Lucy I couldn't save him."

"You mean my family my whole family is dead. Why do I get to live."

"Lucy your family is not dead."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

~smile~  
"Yes you are."

"Then can I ask for something?"

"Ask anything you want, we are friends after all."

"Then.... I don't want to be friends with you anymore."

"What do y-"

"I WANT TO BE FAMILY WITH YOU!!!"

"Huh? Wait what are you saying?"

"I say i want a brother and sister's relationship with you."

"Then from today you are my sister."

Suddenly Arthur heard a voice in his head, it was a familiar voice that he had heard before.

"Hey little boy, listen to me, you have to leave the village."

"You, who are you?"

"Is not the time for questions just do whatever i tell you to do and you may live another day to tell the story of your village."

"How can i trust you? I don't even know who you are."

"Do you want to save your friend or not?"

......  
"Okay I'm listening to what you have to say."

"First take your friend and go to the church."

"But the church is on the other side of the village and I think Lucy is injured."

"You must go to the church no matter what.  
When you have go there look for a hatch under the statue in the sender of the church.Take the pathway which leads to the outskirts of the village."

"Okay.  
Lucy, we have to go to the church."

"Okay. But why?"

"I don't know why but there is someone who helps us leave from here safe."

"And you trust him?"

"I wouldn't say that I trust him but we have no choice but to do what he says if we want to live."

"Sigh... okay let's go and see if what he says is true. So what we have to do?"

"Well I will tell you on the way because we must hurry.  
Let's go!"

"Wait Arthur do you also heard this sound like there are thousands of people who are running."

"Look, there are some little demons who are coming at us!  
RUN!!!"

"Huff... huff... the church is from this way."

"We gonna get a shortcut."

"From where?"

"Of course from here the houses are wreck anyway and it's easy to jump from roof to roof.  
Follow me."

"Wow if we continue like this we will been to church in no time."

"Wrrrg wrrrg"

"Holy shit we are slower than them.Arthur what we gonna do?"

"We are almost there just a few steps away from the gate.  
Lucy use your magic to open the gate."

"Wind of tales."

Lucy opens the gate with her magic and the two of them are now in the church but something weird happen at the time the put their feet in the church. The demons who were chasing them for some reason they fear to move forward in the field of the church.

"It looks like we are safe here.  
Who ever told you that we have to come here is my favourite unknown guy.  
Ummm... Arthur, what are you doing there."

"I'm searching for a trap door which can help us leave the village.  
Where was it.  
Ah under the statue in the sender."

"Are you looking for this?"

"Help me move the statue."

"Okay i will use my magic to move out of the way."

"No don't."

"Why?"

"We have to do it quiet or else the demons will know that we are planning something. Also your magic is the only thing we can use to defend ourselves in front of a strong enemy so don't drain your mana."

"You have a point, then i won't use to much mana unless is emergency."

"Now that you understand help me to move the statue."

"Okay."

"On three. One, two, three  
Arrrgg huff huff arrrgg huff huff."

"Is this the trap door we are searching about?"

"Yes let's op-"

"HEY YOU LITTLE SCUMS I'M BACK AFTER YOU THROWN ME AWAY WITH YOUR LITTLE TRICKS!!!"

"Don't tell me the demon we fought is back."

"What we are doing now Arthur?"

"We stick to the plan after all he can't come in."

"HEY I KNOW THAT YOU CAN HEARD ME!!!  
IF YOU WANT THIS LITTLE GIRL TO LIVE THEN COME OUT AND MEET YOUR DEATH!!!"

"AHHH NO LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE DON'T HURT ME HELP SOMEONE HELP!!!"

"Arthur i think i know this voice."

"Let's check it out."

"Mmmm i don't know this girl, you Lucy?"

"I know her if I'm right her name is Angela.  
She is the daughter of the baker, you don't know her because you never want to do anything else but training."

"So what we are doing now?"

"We must save her."

"Don't save her boy if you want to live."

"You again."

"Who you talking to Arthur?"

"Oh nothing just here for a minute i will come back again."

"Do you want something with me boy?"

"Is there a way to save the girl or not?"

"You try to save the girl, You die trying. You are doing what the demon telling you to do and all of you die. After all only high level and nobles keep their words."

"So we can't save her whatever we do.:

"Look is good that you don't want to leave her behind but you are not strong enough to help her even if your friend there can use a spell that doesn't mean that you can save the girl I know that it hurts but is the truth."

"Okay then we are taking the trap door but after we leave the village what we are doing?"

"Find that Scarlet girl in the capital."

"I forgot about her if I'm right Mr.John said that she can help us."

"Not only this."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He told you that she can help live in a house with everything you need but that Scarlet girl is also a magic knight and from the Shady Viper squad.*:

*Shady Viper squad is an unknown to the public squad. They usually do only assassinations for the king, of course they kill who ever wants to destroy the kingdom.  
But sometimes they go a bit overboard when someone knows about them. Even if the victim is innocent, it will be like he never existed.

"So what if she is from some kind squad?"

"Ask her to help you get in the magic knights."

"Why do I have to get in the magic knights?"

Well you want to become stronger, don't you? And of course if you don't want to become a magic knight then you can become a Hunter and join a guild.

And... What is the deference?

"If you become a knight you will become slowly stronger as long as the king or a high ranking knight send for a mission but the equipment you will have is the same as your rank."

"And if I become a hunter?"

"If you become a hunter you have more freedom on your actions but is also more dangerous. Naturally you can become a high ranking Hunter from the start if your power is enough. In your situation you may become a mild ranking Hunter because your crystal is locked."

"Locked? What do you mean?"

"You will know soon but for now give up on that girl and leave."

"Okay.  
Lucy come we are leaving."

"What? But the girl needs help! You can't let her die!"

"I also want to help her, but the guy who helping us said that whatever we do is a dead end situation for us and the girl so we have to bear with it."

"You say that you don't trust him but why are you doing what he told you to do?"

"At first I wasn't sure about him but without him we were like sheep ready for slaughter and i don't know what to do alone without you, my only family."

"Alright, we are leaving."

"Let's go to the capital and search for that woman named Scarlet.  
Goodbye, my friends, let meet again in the world of the dead."


	4. Running away to the green garden

"I'm Finn, and you two are?"

Wait wait you almost forgot something don't you care to know what happened after the scene in the church? Read the script properly and don't try to skip the story with your King Crimson power. So let's see what happened.

"Be careful where you are walking."

"I can't see anything. Why is so dark down here?"

That's why I told you to be careful.  
Just use the walls to find the way out.

"But I don't want to touch the walls!"

"Sigh... then grab from my t-shirt and follow me."

"Do you see anything that can help us leave like a door or like torch?"

~bump~

"Arthur are you okay?"

"Yes i think I bumped into a door."

"Oh, a door, finally!"

They open the door.

"There is a big room here and it has lights."

"Yeah? Well the lights are not the only thing here, look."

Oh what's that? There are swords, spears, shields some bows and arrows and also some backpacks.

"We take everything we need from here and leave."  
"First we need a backpack for each of us two."

"Two backpacks check."

"Then we need a weapon to fight back.  
Fortunately there are weapons here because I lost my sword to that demon."

"I will take the bow and the arrows"

"And I will take the sword."

"Weapons, check.  
What now?" 

"Let's search if there is anything else useful for us."

"Okay!"

"Hey, I found pathway and i think i can hear the sound of water. Maybe from here we could go outside of this room!"

"Hey catch this."

Hmmm what's this?A cape?

"We can't trust anyone think about it if a eighteen years old boy and a nineteen years old girl without any experience of fight meet someone with bad intentions what will happen?"

........

"Sigh i will tell you what will happen WE GONNA FUCKING DIE OR MAYBE THEY WILL SELL US TO GAIN MONEY!!!"

"B-but there are also good people who may help us."

"Look I'm not telling you to stop trusting all the humans but I'm just saying that you need to be careful and keep low profile like you never were there."

~thinking too hard~

"By the way our fighting style is useless so we need someone to teach us how to fight. Where can we find someone?"  
........  
Hey stranger can you hear me?

~Silence~

It seems like that voice in my head won't help

For god's sake why am I in this situation?

"Arthur? Arthur do you listen to me?"

"Oh sorry i was thinking what to do."

"I ask you when what is this over there?"

"Mmm? That's a box called mana controller and it was used for children who have crazy amount of mana. Why you ask?"

"Well touch it and lose a lot of my mana in flash so i got scared."

"Well of course that's why is called mana controller because it sucks mana from the one who touching it."

"Anyway we are leaving tomorrow in the night."

"Okay!"

"Now let's get some sleep!"

the next day

Ready to leave?

Ready!

Let's go!

The two of them got away jumping from tree to tree fighting with wild animals and training every morning.

Two weeks later

"Hmmm let's see if we follow this road it seems there is a village but from this road we can proceed with the plan of going to the capital."

"Arthur~ please i wanna rest for once in a bed and take a bath after all we are stinking blood, plants and sweat."

"Whatever you saying. We need to eat some proper food and the fastest way is the village nearby."

"Okay we will have to stop for some food and i also wanted to take a bath so we are going to the next village!"

"Really you mean it! Yeah!!!"

"Don't forget we-"

"Arthur look behind you."

"What?"

~jiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~

What the hell is wrong with this little boy in the bush?

"Hey you sir."

~Look around~

Who me?

"Yes you. Are you living in the green garden village"

"The green.... What?"

"The village nearby."

"Is it the village in the map?"

"Yes and from the way you look you are not from the green garden village."

"Are you from the village?"

"You can say that i live there."

"Okay?"

"Can i ask you why is it called the green garden village?"

"That's easy. There is a big mansion with the biggest garden in the village but that's not everything, you see no one can enter the garden because the door is always lock and even if you enter, you will never come back."

"So.. you saying that there is a ghost mansion?

"Well no one knows what is it."

"Here take it."

"What's this a book?"

"In there you can find everything you need to know about the village and the mansion. Oh by the way my name is Charlie Alejandro Rodriguez"

"Oh my name is Arthur"!  
~Turn around~  
"And the girl's name is Lucy"

"I hope we meet again sir Arthur."

"Ah of cours......"

"Where did he go?"  
What a weird kid but he gave me this book maybe it will be a great help. "Anyway let's see the book"

~Opens the book~

*The green garden village is village with a big story.  
In the beginning the village was a garden for the duke's daughter Michaela de rouse. After the duchess die the duke Carlos de rouse had a fight with his daughter and after that he send his daughter away from the house.  
Michael de rouse built a new house in the garden then after five years of living in her house she married the first son of the duke William Richardson and build a small village in her big garden ( after all her garden was a huge plain). 50 years from then the village has become bigger and but also a mysterious mansion had appeared.

~ stops reading~

Until now there's nothing about the mansion and the village's history miss something but i don't knock what is it....ah! That's right what happened to Michaela's house?

Hey Arthur how long are going to read that stupid book is getting late and the village is up ahead.  
We have to hurry or I'm gonna die from hunger.

"Okay i understand we are leaving now."  
I have a lot of time to read the book. I will have to read the book tomorrow or before sleep."

"Welcome to the green garden village we hope your stay be relaxing."

"Everyone in this village seems to have fun."

"Hey Arthur here i found a inn."

"Welcome to the green day inn."

"We want a room for two."

"Do you want with one ot two beds"

"Two. How much is it?"

"It's 30 silver coins per day ."

"I don't have silver coins but i do have gold coins"

"Then is 1 gold coin for 3 days and you have 10 silver coins back?"

"Wait Arthur are we staying in the same room?"

"Yeah we need to save money for food and clothes."

"A a a a room for two! W wait Arthur that's a bit-"

"What we were staying in the same house and also you were waking me up every morning so what's the problem?"

"True but we weren't sleep in the same room".

"I know is bit embarrassing for but we can afford only one room if you want food and clothes."

"Here sir one gold coin for three days."

"thank you. Here your ten silver coins."

"Your room is the room at the end of the hall."

"Thank you sir."

~bump~

"Oups sorry i didn't see you." 

"No no I'm sorry because i didn't see you  
I was thinking about the hunting festival tomorrow and i was really nervous about it that i wasn't thinking what is going on around me."

"Hunting festival?"

"Oh is it your first time visiting this village?"

"Yes. Actually we are traveling together with my friend"

"My name is Finn and you two are?"

"Ah hel hello my name is Lucy."

"Lucy what a excellent name for a lady like you! Lucy since i saw your beauty i wanted to ask you, can you be my girlfriend? If you can't dec-"

"No."

"That was fast don't you need"

"No."

"But i"

"No."  
"We just meet each other " "But it was love with the first sight." "I won't become your girlfriend even in your sleep, let's go Arthur."

~Hit right to the point where it hurts~

"This is the fifth girl in a row that doesn't want to become my girlfriend but but why everyone of them says the same thing to me."

~Crying out loud~

"Ammm Finn."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry that my friend hurt your feelings but i hope we become friends if want of course!"

"You. are. an angel. Of course you can become friends with the great Finn but before that you need to teach that demon a few lessons like« how to become human again»."

"I see. There is something i want you to tell me about."

"What is it first i mean new friend."

"What is the hunting festival?"

"Oh that! Every year there is hunting where every one men hunts food for his family after that we eat the food we catch with our family and by the night we are going to the square in the center of the village.  
That's my favourite part!"

"What is it?"

"We dance and sing but also is the time when many confess their love."

" I guess you have no one to confess your love?"

"Well yeah and I'm going to become nineteen years old soon."

"I'm also eighteen years old but i don't have interest in love for now."

ARTHUR !!!

I have to go and by the way i can't tame that demon i mean Lucy. See you tomorrow Finn!!!

I feel sorry about him anyway what am i gonna do about the hunting festival?

"I'm waiting for fifteen minutes here for you to unlock the door."

"What were you talking about with him?"

~Unlocks the room~

"Nothing i just asked him for something. Anyway are you going first or second?"

......?

"I'm asking you if want to go first or second for a bath after all you were the one who said that we stink."

"Ah yeah I'm going......"  
Wait minute if i go first that means aaaaaaaaaaah no no i can't let Arthur see me nake.

"You go first i want to prepare my bed."

"But the bed is already prepared." 

"JUST GO !!!"

HEY YOU IN THE NEXT DOOR BE QUIET!!!

"Sorry.See what you doing."

"Shut up Arthur is your fault."

"How on earth is my fault? You were the who was shouting."

"Shut up."

"But is the truth."

"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!!!!!!"

"YOU SHUT UP LOUD LADY!!!"

"Hahahaha, he names you loud lady."

"ARTHUR!!!"

And like that another day ended for our heroes journey.  
And don't say that there are things that are missing  
Wait for the next chapter if you wanna know like what is this mysterious mansion?  
See ya and don't skip the story next time or I'm gonna use my trap card **"the piano!!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watched jojo ever in your life  
> First wtf  
> Second you ain't gonna get my jokes in this chapt  
> Third go and watch jojo or your life will become muda muda muda (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞


	5. Extra:the explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Extra" chapters aren't in the main story.  
> Actually there is no connection with the main story. Also this are chapters where i make fun! You know what just watch/read it
> 
> .........(￣ヘ￣;)
> 
> Ok I'm totally nervous because is the first time that I'm trying something like this.

~Walk~~Walk~~Walk~

Oh!Hello there i didn't see you.  
I was thinking what I'm going to write in my next chapt  
Ah how could I forget to introduce myself!  
My name is Anime and I'm the author of this story

You mean you are the useless author?

Arthur. ಠ︵ಠ

"What,  
I mean your lines are cliche but i will give one point because is your first time."

Don't be mean i m trying really hard (╥﹏╥)

"Ok ok I'm joking you are doing....... fine."

Wait a sec I totally forgot about it!!!

"What did you forget again?"

Today I have to explain something but i still don't remember exactly what.

Maybe the-

He forgot to explain what the story is about

Oh Lucy you here! Where were you?

I was a bit hungry so order some pizza.

Did you get anything for me?

Don't worry i ordered two pizzas one for me and one for you.

"Hey! You brats, you know that you don't have money do you?"

"Of course that's why we are going to pay with your money!"

"But i don't even have money!"

Oh

(-_-;)・・・

That's a problem

Arthur i think i have an idea!

What?

Why don't we kill th-

Don't

Don't get involved Anime

No I will get involved or you guys are gonna put us all in jail.

Well ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

No you won't---

~chewing~ ~chewing~

(-_-;)・・・  
Arthur where did you get that pizza?

The guy outside gave me the pizza which we ordered And then i kill him because he ask "were are the money" or something like that.

(ノ｀Д´)ノ彡┻━┻  
Are you serious? Why you never listen to what i have to say?

Did you say something?

Forget it?

Lucy please tell me that you actually listen to what I'm saying, right?

Don't worry Mr.Anime I'm not like Arthur.

Then why do you eat the pizza (╥﹏╥)

Did you say something?

Just give me a gun ,i can't live with you and even if i do, I'm sure that i will become crazy!!!

Anyway I'm going to finish my job.

Where were we?

The story goes like that:

There are 4 characters  
2main and 2 secondary

The village of the 2 main characters destroyed by some demons but the two of them successfully got away. The two of them now are destined to find new people, places and enemies as they try to get to the capital (of course the story doesn't end there).  
There will be moments were the hero is in fact in a bad situation ( and don't wait something like the power of friendship to do anything).

Of course that's one part of the main story and actually i would say that this is Arc I. If i would say how many Arcs there are .....hmmmm i think 3 for now?

Anyway i will try my best to make my story even better (￣︶￣)

"Question, why don't you answer when someone talks to you?"

Oh Finn sorry I was talking to our readers.

"Hello. Anyway how does my new haircut looks?"

Why does your haircut look so bad?

What did you say about my haircut? 

┐(‘～`;)┌

I didn't mean to make you feel bad I ju-

Dora ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra

~2 minutes later~

The next time I won't spare your sorry ass

~ thumbs up~

( I will remember to take revenge for my beautiful face when I m going to write the next chapter)

Arthur, say goodbye to the readers.

"Why me that's the job of the punk who create us."

True but he can't talk right now.

"Lucy."

"I will call an ambulance."

"Thanks Lucy."  
Anyway hey you punk somewhere outside of this universe called broken mirrors, i will take a nap for a while so don't wait another chapt too soon.

Is that good enough?

~Sigh~  
Just say a proper goodbye.

GOOD BYE AND SEE YA NEXT TIME!

Ps actually there will be a another extra chapt after this


End file.
